


Tear Gem

by sisko66002



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisko66002/pseuds/sisko66002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem with Hiei in it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Gem

Blood-red eyes in the dead of night  
A black-cloaked figure wearing a white scarf  
A purple eye glowing in the center of his forehead  
He smirks at something only he can see  
A second later he seems to blur  
Then he is gone  
I walked over to where he stood  
And under that tall yet gnarled tree  
I found a most unusual item  
A gem, perfectly round and midnight black  
It hangs on a thin golden chain  
I wonder who he is  
And what is this gem he left behind


End file.
